


Make It Rain

by blackstar_angel



Category: K-pop, Khiphop
Genre: F/M, Love story but not, M/M, Multi, Other rappers may come in later, Read at Your Own Risk, This is a mess trust me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstar_angel/pseuds/blackstar_angel
Summary: Boy meets girl. Girl meets boy. Things don't go exactly as planned. Be prepared for a rollercoaster of silliness, sarcastic comments, and romance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and keep this as close to canon in terms of comebacks and the like, so the absences of certain characters are explained clearly. I hope you guys enjoy this story and if not, at least I tried. My other story will be back in action once my Christmas Break starts. Thanks for taking the time to read this far ♥.
> 
> Also, for those who don't know their names, #gun is Gunhee, G2 is Kevin, Xitsuh/Chulgu/Chulgoo is Myungwon, and Sik-K is Minsik. Jiho is of course Zico, Jessica is Jessi, and Dahye is Heize. All good now? Good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in which, some introductions are done, a story is told, and Myungwon is confused as hell about 95% of the time. Keep in mind that this is a Seo Chulgoo/OC based fic right now. The others play a part but are not the primary love interest. I'm just gonna make that clear now.

"Remind me again why I agreed to this?" Ember questioned her cousin with an exasperated expression, her green eyes already threatening to flutter closed.

"You said you wanted to meet some of my friends, didn't you?" Jiho raised a brow in her direction, taking his eyes off the highway to look at her.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd make me meet all these people on my first day here." The girl muttered.

"Hey, you chose to come on the one day of the week that I work rap battles. Plus, you got along with Block B well enough so I figured you'd do fine with these guys too."

"And just who are these supposed guys?"

"It's a surprise, Ember. Now take your nap. I'll wake you up when we get there."

 

\--------------------------------------------30 minutes later. Location: X Squared

"Ember, wake up girl." Jiho quietly whispered into the girl's ear, gently shaking her shoulders to help her wake up. The twenty-one year old girl let out a groan and attempted to roll over to face the opposite direction. She was still pretty jet-lagged from her flight earlier, and all this moving around wasn't doing much to help.

"Come on please. My friends are already waiting for you, and the battles are starting soon. I have to go be the MC, remember?" He decided to change his tactics and started poking at her sides, which made her come straight out of her slumber, her eyeliner-shrouded eyes blinking in surprise. "Finally you woke up."

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever Ji." Ember shook her head, trying not to rub her eyes for fear of removing her makeup. With a low sigh, she carefully slid out of the car and brought herself to stand, brushing off her jean shorts and hoodie that read 'Just do it later' and then readjusting her black beanie. "Shall we, dear cousin?"

Jiho gave her one of his famous smirks and nodded, taking her hand in his and pulling her towards the entrance of the club.

\--------------------------------------------Inside X Squared

With a drink in each of their free hands, the cousins made their way up to the VIP section of the club, where Jiho had previously told Ember his friends would be waiting.

Ember stared at her surroundings with an expression of awe. The entire place was pretty state of the art on its own, not to mention the fact that the row of VIP rooms were lined with soundproof glass so the guests could look over the dance floor without having their eardrums destroyed. The rooms were not interconnected, however, for the sake of privacy, and the rooms were also password locked by the guests inside. Passwords had to be given to the club staff after requesting for the room so they could come and go as they pleased without having to hassle the guests.

She was soon ripped out of her thoughts by her cousin yelling to his friends.

"Hey guys! We finally made it! The traffic on the way here sucked ass though."

His announcement was basically shrugged off by the sounds of video game controllers and raging boys.

"I swear to whatever powers that be that I'm going to strangle you if you throw another damn turtle shell at me." Someone with a voice that felt like melted chocolate threatened before letting out an annoyed groan.

"Watch me bitch. You should've seen this coming after you beat me with that bullet bill last time." A slightly higher voice that practically slammed her in the heart replied, the comment making her laugh despite the feeling the voice brought.

Her curiosity over her cousin's friends came back again as she tried to look over the large TV in the room, hoping to catch a glance at them before introductions.

"Ignore those two weirdos. They're always like this." Yet another voice joined, but it was this time directed at her. This one though, was one she recognized.

"Kevin?!" She exclaimed suddenly as her eyes landed on the boy with blonde dreads. This was her first time meeting him in person, but she had spoken on the phone with him a few times prior while Jiho was busy and decided to pass off the phone.

"Nice to finally meet you in person, Ember." He gave her a cheeky grin and pulled her into his embrace as she removed her hand from Jiho's and wrapped an arm around the boy.

"I didn't know you'd be here, to be honest. Then again, Jiho's been keeping tonight pretty vague thus far." She mumbled loud enough for him to hear as the hug ended.

"I'm not surprised. He probably didn't realize how close we had gotten either." He continued, gesturing towards the girl's now dumbfounded cousin whose eyes could be compared to grapefruits at this point.

"What? Did you think we talked about nothing during those phone calls?" She raised a brow at her cousin, who only shrugged in return.

"Hey guys! Maybe you all should move your conversation over here. We might want to meet Zico's cousin too!" The chocolaty voice from before spoke, making her realize that the clicking of buttons from before had ceased.

"Calm your tits, man. We're coming." Kevin chuckled, wrapping an arm around Ember's waist and escorting her to the other side of the room that was lined with couches and a mini bar, Jiho following behind.

When Ember saw who the other people in the room were, she almost dropped her drink.

On the couch sat Sik-K, who gave her a grin to show off his silver grills. On the floor sat Song Gunhee, better known as #gun who was also known as Song Mino's cousin, who gave her a kind wave. And then, in the back making a drink, was the one who made her heart stop in her chest for a moment.

Seo Myungwon, Seo Chulgoo, Xitsuh. The boy who had stolen her heart back in Show Me The Money 4 and never gave it back.

He gave her a once-over and then went back to making his drink with a smirk on his lips. She swallowed loudly, her heart fluttering in her chest.

She looked at her cousin with wide eyes, taking a few moments to come back into her usually sarcastic self before opening her mouth.

"You mean to tell me, Jiho, that the friends you wanted me to meet are G2, #gun, Sik-K, and fucking Xitsuh? How the literal fuck did you manage that?" She blinked her eyes a few times, feeling the urge to pinch herself.

_This has to be a fucking dream._

"Show Me the Money and being a producer makes things nice. And you know I have no problem making friends, Em."

The girl took a look at her glass full of something she didn't quite remember and drank down about half of it in one shot. She was going to need it at this rate. Her heart still fluttered but less noticeably now and her whole body felt warm for a few moments.

_Breathe in. Breathe out. You've got this. They're human, just like Jiho and Kevin. Even Xitsuh's human. So breathe dammit!_

She took in a deep breath and held it before letting it out, doing this a few times until she felt ready.

"Anyway, I'll let you take care of the rest of the introductions. I have to go judge some rap battles. You're welcome to come watch if you want. I'll see you later, Em." Her cousin commented, stepping over to press a kiss to her forehead, then waving goodbye to the rest of the guys and leaving the VIP room.

"So umm, I'm Woo Jinhyun, but I go by Ember. I'm Jiho's cousin whose been studying in Japan for last couple of years. It's nice to meet you guys." She waved awkwardly at the other three guys, ignoring the slightly dizzy feeling in her head.

"Pleasure meeting you cutie. You know who I am, but you can just call me Minsik." _So he was the one with the chocolaty voice._

"Hey Ember, you can call me Gunhee." He gave her a two-fingered salute from his place on the floor. "Or you could just call me." He finished, earning a smack upside the head from Minsik. _And he was the other voice I heard. Huh._

"That's Jiho's cousin you dumbass, she's off-limits. He'd kick our asses and you know it." Minsik scolded, starting up the game that she assumed was Mario Kart, which pulled Gunhee back into their previous argument.

It was then that she realized that Xitsuh had left his place behind the bar, confusing her when he was nowhere to be found. Moments later, a warm hand cupped her cheek and a voice whispered in her ear. "Well hello beautiful. You could call me Myungwon, but I'd rather hear you scream it." Her insides suddenly felt like they had melted and she felt the need to bite back a moan. She managed to snap back a reply without stuttering, which was a miracle in and of itself. "Hey there gorgeous. You're gonna have to work for it if you want to make me scream." And with that, she pressed a kiss to his cheek and walked over to sit beside Minsik, grabbing a third controller off the ground in exchange for her glass and joining the race, leaving behind a dumbfounded Kevin and a surprised Myungwon.

Meanwhile, she was trying to calm her heart down before she was to pass out from both embarrassment and overheating. 

"You good over there, cutie?" Minsik glanced at the girl with a concerned expression, having seen the interaction between her and Myungwon but not knowing what was said.

"I'm fine Minsik, don't worry about it." She muttered out, her fingers smashing the buttons on the controller in frantic succession.

The twenty-two year old rapper let out a soft sigh and glanced at his two friends, making a gesture towards Kevin who nodded in response.

"Hey Myungwon, let's go grab Ember a fresh drink from downstairs, hmm?" The blond-dreaded boy flashed a smile at the freestyle rapper, who took a while to pull himself out of his thoughts before agreeing and stepping out of the VIP room.

\------------------------Outside the Room/Main Club Area

"She got you good, didn't she?" Kevin whispered as soon as they were out of earshot of the gaming trio.

"Good? I haven't had a girl toss a remark back at me like that since I was a teenager."

"She's Jiho's cousin, Myungwon. You should've figured that she'd be able to stand for herself. Not to mention, I know she's been through a lot of shit lately so she's got her guard up pretty high."

"She kissed my cheek though. And threw that remark at me. Hell, she even called me gorgeous and said I'd have to work to make her scream."

"She's just as playful as Jiho. Talking like that is pretty normal for her. You should've heard the conversations we had when we knew Jiho was listening. I thought he was going to murder me a few times."

"I'll take your word for it." Myungwon shook his head, running a hand through his jet black locks as they walked down the stairwell to the main bar. "So, you knew her before this right? Explain to me why you failed to mention to the rest of us that Jiho's cousin is fucking gorgeous."

"Ummm cause I think of her like a little sister?" Kevin raised a brow at his friend, trying his best to push through the crowd gathered on the dance floor.

"Nonetheless, she'd give Dahye and Jessica a run for their money." Myungwon grinned, already imagining the two girls fuming at the sight of her.

"I wouldn't tell them that, you know. They might get jealous." Kevin chuckled, letting out a noise of relief when they made it to the bar and then calling over one of the bartenders. "I need a Monster and one of those grapefruit wine coolers I told you to stock up on. Yeah, that one. Thanks man."

"A Monster and a grapefruit wine cooler?" Myungwon gave him an incredulous expression.

"She's in gaming mode so she's going to want the Monster instead of alcohol. The wine cooler is for when she's done gaming and wants something more subtle. She'll probably do shots with us later, but she has to warm up first. Otherwise, her body freaks out and she's basically curled up in a ball with a really bad stomachache for the rest of the night."

"Wait, why does it freak out so bad?"

"She had a bad night once with some kind of mixed drink and it messed her up pretty badly. So she has to work her way up into stronger drinks. If you really wanna know the rest of the story, ask her yourself." Kevin grabbed the energy drink and wine cooler off the counter and started heading back to the VIP room, leaving Myungwon confused once again.

This girl was getting more interesting the more he learned about her. He quickly scampered after the older boy, careful to dodge the dancing bodies and making sure not to get ensnared into a dance that could easily turn into something else.

\----------------------------------------Back in the VIP Room

The duo finally made it back up to the room, only to be met with a rather interesting sight.

Both of the boys were sitting on each end of the couch with Ember's body laying on the two of them, her feet on Gunhee's lap and her upper half resting against Minsik's shoulder. The game of Mario Kart had been exchanged for some sort of horror musical and the trio on the couch were laughing at some crazy story Minsik was telling.

 _'Probably one of his AOMG stories.'_ Myungwon thought. The boy with grills had been spending quite a bit of time with the group of guys at AOMG, leading to quite a few stories.

"And then Jay looks at Gray and he's like, 'Hey mom! Tell dad that me and little brother Loco are off to go get some big boy drinks!' Let's just say that Gray was not impressed by being called mom. It doesn't help when half his fans call him daddy and the other half call Simon daddy." Minsik finished with a smile, watching the girl crack up with laughter, a sound that made his own heart skip a beat.

The difference was though, it wasn't in a romantic way. He didn't feel the need to kiss her or make her his. Rather, he felt the need to wrap her in his arms and kiss her forehead. He wanted to be the one to tell her that everything was going to be okay and that he'd be there to help make it okay. He wanted to protect her and keep her safe, but in a brotherly way. That was new, even for him. He had his bros, sure, but never a little sister.

"Well it's good to know that you've all gotten friendly since we left." Kevin teased, stepping over to the trio and sitting down on the floor next to Ember, holding out the Monster. "I got you a Monster because I know you prefer the energy over alcohol when you game. I also brought that grapefruit one you like, in case you want it later."

Ember's eyes lit up with happiness as she reached out to hug her friend, almost falling off the couch in the process. "Thank you so much Kevin!" She exclaimed, taking the Monster drink in her hands and practically bouncing on the couch in happiness.

 

Myungwon could only shake his head at the situation taking place before his very eyes.

_'This is going to be an interesting night.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys thought it was okay! I kinda rushed this one so I could split it up. I didn't want this one to drag on too much. The next one might be longer, I'm not sure. If I don't get to write another one before Christmas, I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate. Also, excuse any grammar mistakes. I tried to fix as many of them as I could while proofreading.


End file.
